Stand By Me
by H.Lea
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are still together after the run-in with Naraku.  But what happens when they find out that someone is watching? Sequel to Learning to Love
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Dating**

_**Kagome**_

"Kagome! Hurry up or your going to be late!" Sango yelled up the stairs to Kagome who was getting ready for a date with Inuyasha.

"Do think he'll like this?" she asked as she stood at the top of the stairs in a short red dress with black leggings, a thin black belt around the waist, and a short black jacket.

"Kagome, I'm sure he would like anything that you wear. You look beautiful!" Sango said trying convince Kagome that she looked fine.

"Okay. Just let me get my purse," she said as she came down the stairs. Kagome grabbed her purse and jumped into her car. She nearly sped to the Chinese restaurant where she was supposed to meet Inuyasha.

_**Inuyasha**_

"This kind of stuff does not look good on me Miroku!" he griped as he threw the outfit that Miroku handed him to the side.

"Inuyasha, Kagome won't care what you are wearing as long as you are with her. You know that Inuyasha," Miroku said trying to be the voice of reason. _Inuyasha is just so thick sometimes. _

"Well I still want to look nice for her," Inuyasha said, blushing a deep shade of pink. "And who said you had to pick my outfit Miroku?"

"No one. I just have better style than you," Miroku said in a cool voice. "And besides, this is what friends do. They help the other pick out clothes."

"I thought that was a girl thing?" he said while raising an eyebrow at Miroku.

"Guys do it too. I assure you," Miroku said turning his back to Inuyasha.

_Miroku, sometimes you just make me wonder._ Inuyasha turned back to his closet and started digging for an outfit. He pulled out a red jacket and a pair of black pants. "Hey! This was the outfit I wore when I first met her. It's perfect!" Inuyasha said while changing.

"You better hurry Inuyasha. I'm sure that Sango is already finished with Kagome," he said crossing his arms. At that Inuyasha finished and took off down the hall toward the front door, really picking up some speed. As he ran down the steps to his car he saw Koga sitting in the yard in front of his house.

"Late for another date with Kagome?" Koga called across the yard.

"Shut up, Koga!" _Shut up Koga, just shut up. _Inuyasha got in his car and started the engine.

_**Kagome**_

_He's late. I should have expected this from him._ Kagome thought while waiting outside of the Chinese restaurant. She watched as all the cars went zipping by on the busy street. She watched as one pulled up and Inuyasha jumped out. _Isn't that the outfit that he wore when he first came to my house?_

"I'm sorry Kagome. I know I'm late," Inuyasha said while looking at his feet.

"It's okay Inuyasha."

"Are you sure?" he asked, fidgeting a bit.

"Yes. I just noticed something," Kagome said, eying his outfit. "We match!"

"Haha. Yeah, I guess we do. But your missing something else," he said, thinking he was so clever.

"Is it that that's the outfit you wore when you first moved in with me?" she asked, knowing that's what he was getting at.

_Damn she's good!_ "Well, are we going to eat?" Inuyasha asked, holding the door open for her. She walked in, surprised by the beautiful décor.

"Wow! It's beautiful in here," she said while looking around in awe. They were seated near a huge fish tank, and would you guess what Inuyasha ordered? Yes, ramen.

After the date Inuyasha drove Kagome home.

"That was … nice. I had a good time," Kagome said smiling at him.

"Me too." Kagome gave him a small kiss before she got out and ran up the stairs to the shrine.

**Author's Note: I know. It's kinda confusing. But anyway, Inuyasha was getting ready at Kagome's place and Kagome was getting ready at Sango's. Inuyasha still had a closet at her house and Kagome was borrowing Sango's clothes. Inuyasha got a job and moved into his own place. You'll find out where in the next chapter. One more thing. This is the sequel to my first story ****Learning to Love****. Hope you liked it! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Love Docter

**Chapter 2: Love Doctor**

Kagome gave him a small kiss before she got out and ran up the stairs to the shrine.

_**Kagome**_

I ran up the stairs to the house. _I can't help but remember the whole scene with Goshinki. It seems like it happened yesterday. _Kagome went to her bedroom and put her pajamas on. She flopped down and looked over at the flowers that she had sitting on her bedside table. She looked at the card that read 'Get well soon!'. Thinking about it made her smile.

_Flash Back_

"Uh, hey Kagome," Inyasha said awkwardly.

"Hi."

"Uh, I…I just… I just wanted to bring you some flowers. You know, cuz you're in the hospital and all," he said while a bright pink blush came to his face.

"Thanks Inuyasha," Kagome said smiling.

_End of Flash Back_

Kagome rolled over on her bed and fell asleep.

_**Inuyasha**_

He watched as she ran up the stairs to the shrine before driving away. _Man, I kinda miss living with Kagome. Ah well. I better get home and get some sleep. Got a long day at the shop tomorrow. _As Inuyasha pulled up to his apartment and got out. He walked up the stairs and unlocked the door and went in.

"Must just be my imagination," he said to himself. He walked into his room and took his shirt off. He flopped down on the bed, successfully breaking the legs. The bed hit the ground with a loud thud. _I guess I need to buy a new bed now. _

The next morning Inuyasha showered and then made his way down to the auto shop where he worked (that's right! Inuyasha is a grease monkey!) . There were already some cars in the parking lot waiting to be fixed, so he went ahead and got started.

_**Kagome**_

Kagome finished putting on her very small amount of cosmetics and went down the stairs to put her high heels on before walking out the door to her car. She pulled up to the Shikon Hospital within a few minutes. She out of the car and walked inside. As she walked past the receptionist she said," Good morning Kagura," with that cute little smile of hers.

"For you maybe," Kagura sneered as she usually did at every living thing that walked in. Kagome went into the lounge and grabbed her lab coat, concealing her pencil skirt and baby blue blouse. On her way to check on her first patient. While walking down the hallway, she bumped into one of the nurses, and this nurse just happened to be Hojo.

"Oh hey Kagome!" Hojo said cheerfully.

"Hi Hojo."

"So I was thinking, maybe we could go out and catch a movie sometime?" he asked hopefully.

"Hojo, you know I'm already in a relationship. I'm sorry," she said as sweetly as she could, hoping not to have hurt his feelings.

"Okay, so maybe another day. Well, I gotta run Kagome. See you later!" he said as he took off down the hall. _Man that boy is hopeful. When's he gonna give up already?_ Kagome stared down the hall after him before returning to what she was doing before she bumped into him. She went to the room of her first patient on her clipboard.

"Why hello Kagome," the little man said in a very nasal voice.

"Good morning Myoga," Kagome said, smiling at the man, making him blush. "You just need a regular check up."

_After the check up_

"Thank you Kagome," he said as he left the room. _Another patient to check off. _"Ok, onto the next patient. Huh, I can't read the name on this one. Oh well, it's room 114," Kagome said to herself. She made her way up to the room, only to be surprised by who she saw sitting on the table.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" she asked in surprise.

"What? I need a check up sometimes. You say that like you didn't want to see me," he said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Inuyasha, you know that I always want to see you. You just surprised me being here," she said while looking down at her clipboard. "Oh, and today it says that your due for a shot."

"What! No! I hate needles!" he screeched at the mentioning of needles.

"Inuyasha, please be quiet. Need I remind that we are in a hospital," she said.

"Please! I don't want a shot!" While Inuyasha was beginning to cry that he didn't want shot, Kagome cleaned the place, stuck the needle in and injected liquid, and pulled it back out and smacked a band aide on before he even knew it happened. "Please Kagome! If you love me you won't do it!"

"Inuyasha, you know that I love you, but too late. I already did it."

"What?"

"I already gave you the shot and you didn't even notice." She went up to him and gave him a quick kiss. "Now get out of here. I have other patients to attend to other than **you.**"

"Fine. Love ya," he said as he stormed out the door.

"Love ya too," Kagome said, shaking her head and smiling. She walked out of the room smiling.

"You seem to be in a good mood."

"Yeah. That was my boyfriend that I just had to give a shot to. Man, what a pain in the butt," she said, remembering how he reacted.

"Oh. That was your boyfriend you just saw?" Hojo asked, a little sad looking.

"Hojo, you've known that I've been with him for three years now."

"Yeah. I know. But I won't give up! I'm going to keep trying to win you!" _Oh my god, didn't we just get through this with Koga?_

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you," she said before walking away.

Back home, Kagome thought over her day. She had gotten to see a lot of patients, including Inuyasha. _Maybe I should go and visit with Koga… _she thought before she was interrupted by the doorbell. She answered and there standing in front of her was Koga.

"Hey Kagome. Ayame and I were wondering if you would like to come over and have dinner with us?" he asked, sort of fidgeting.

"Sure. What time?" she asked, touched that he would invite her to dinner with him and his girlfriend.

"How about 6?"

"Sounds great! See you tonight then!" she asked, closing the door.

At 6 o'clock she headed over to his house. She walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell, which was immediately answered by Ayame.

"Kagome! You look great! It's good to see you again. Come on in!" Ayame flooded Kagome with words.

"Thanks," she said, not knowing what she could say. They all sat down at the dinner table. There was tension in the air, so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Ayame finally spoke up.

"Kagome, we have some big news," she said nervously.

"Ayame and I are engaged," Koga finished. Kagome squealed like a school girl.

"I'm so happy for you two!" she exclaimed happily. After all the excitement had worn off, Ayame started questioning Kagome.

"So, how are things with Inuyasha?" she asked curiously.

"Fine. Same as they have always been."

"WHAT! No proposal! You've been together 3 years!" she exclaimed out of nowhere, making Kagome jump.

"Well that sort of thing just never accured to me," Kagome said, a bright pink blush coming to her cheeks. After dinner was over and Kagome had gone home, Ayame went into the living room to ask Koga a favor.

"Koga, do you think that you could talk to Inuyasha for me?" she asked with a devious look on her face.

**Authors Note: I finally got an idea for something to write! Well, send some suggestions on what Ayame was thinking and what should happen next! And I hope enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Koga, do you think you could talk to Inuyasha for me?" she asked with a devious look on her face.

"Why do I have to talk to that mutt?" he wined.

"Because you're one of his closest friends."

"Fine. What do you want me to talk about?" he asked, exasperated. After telling him what to say, he gave her a '_What you talkin bout Willis?' _look.

"No way! Just leave them be. It'll happen in time when they are ready," he said, still shocked from what his fiancé wanted.

"Please Koga!" she begged.

"Why don't you get that Miroku guy to do it? He is better friends with Inuyasha than I am." Ayame sat there running it through her head._ I bet I could get his number from Kagome. Yeah I'll just talk to Miroku. _After Koga had gone to bed for the night, Ayame snuck over to Kagome's house and knocked on the door.

"Ayame?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"Sorry to bother you so late at night, but I need a phone number from you. That Miroku guy. Can I have his number?" she said so fast that Kagome only caught the last part of it.

"Uh, sure," she said, a little confused. After getting the number Ayame snuck back to her own house and made the call.

"_Hello?" _Miroku answered groggily.

"Miroku? This is Ayame. Koga's fiancé? Well anyway, do you think we could meet at your office? I have a favor I need to ask," she said quietly.

"_Fiancé? Congratulations! And yeah, I guess we could. Is it really this important?" _he asked, his eyes beginning to droop.

"Yes! It is very important!" she yelled into the phone.

"_Okay, then see you tomorrow," _he said quickly before hanging up the phone. The next day Miroku walked into his office to find Ayame waiting in his cubical.

"Good morning Ayame. So what did you need last night?" he asked while he sat down in the computer chair.

"Well, I would like to ask you a favor for Inuyasha and Kagome. Oh! And they can't know about this either," she said.

"Well, what is it?" Miroku asked warily.

"I think we should try and get them together."

"They already are together."

"Ughh! Why is that everyone's answer! Well, no. I mean as in married."

"Okay, so maybe Inuyasha is okay for dating. But marriage?"

"Yes. Him and Kagome have been together for a while. Now I think they should spend the rest of there lives together. And it would just be better because they helped each other through that whole 'Naraku' ordeal," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine. Well what are we going to do oh wise one?" he said sarcastically.

"Ok, so here's the plan…"

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it. I know it was pretty short. I figured I would give you what I had. There's also one problem with this story. I don't think I will be able to finish it. I might, but it may take quite a while. Leave some suggestions for Ayame's plan! I would really, **_**really, **__**REALLY **_**appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You seriously think that will work?" Miroku asked, very unsurprised at the hair-brained scheme of a plan.

"Yes, yes I do."

"So then what's going to happen if something changes. Like what if, say, Inuyasha gets in a car accident? Then what are you going to do?"

"It depends. How bad are the injuries? Will they heal or are they permanent damage?"

"You didn't really just ask me that did you?" Miroku glared at her, his eye twitching.

"Yes."

"Ayame, I think you should leave. I really need to get back to work."

"Fine, if you really don't want me here, then I will," she said as she forced fake tears to brim in her eyes.

"Well bye then!" Miroku said, turning around and facing his computer.

"Goodbye!" She said and stormed out the office building. She got in her car and drove home. When she got there, she found Koga making a sad attempt at cooking.

"What are you doing to my kitchen?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Trying to cook. I'm starving!" As if on cue, his stomach rumbled. Ayame took the spatula that was covered in a very suspicious looking multicolored substance and threw it in the sink, along with the matching pan. She bustled around the kitchen collecting food and seasonings. As she started to cook, she thought of telling him of some other ideas that she could add to her scheme.

"So then, I cou-"

"Ayame, I think you need to stop." Koga said, successfully cutting her off. Ayame just gave him a confused look.

"Stop what?" she asked as her head tilted to the right, some strands of her firey red hair falling around her shoulders.

"Stop trying to plan their relationship. If its meant to happen, then it will."

"Are trying to tell me what to do? You think you can control me? I don't need to listen to this!" she said as she put the ingrediants on the counter and stormed out of the kitchen. Koga followed her into the living room.

"Ayame, I'm not trying to control you. I'm just telling you that I think what you're trying to do is wrong."

"I think it's right and that they need this."

"Ayame, did someone set us up to get married? Did someone plan it all out?"

"No. But Inuyasha and Kagome need this!…. Well mostly Inuyasha. He's not much of a romantic."

"That is true, but I still think it's wrong." Ayame had walked to the entryway and started pulling on her coat. "Ayame, where are you going?"

"Out. I don't need to here this."

"Ayame you're over-reacting!"

"Don't yell at me!" as she said this, her face began to grow red from anger. She turned and stormed out the front door to her car. She got in and turned the key. The engine sputtered and then stopped. She turned the key again, but the car wouldn't start. She got out and looked to see Koga walking toward her across the front lawn. She stormed off into the street.

"Ayame! Please come back here! We can talk this out!" he called across the yard. Ayame stood in the middle of the street and turned around, about to shout back, when she heard a loud horn honking at her. She turned in time to see a Dodge pickup coming straight at her. Her emerald eyes reflected the fear she felt and the pain she knew she would feel.

Then the truck smashed into her.

**Authors Note: Its been while but I got it done…well most of it. Its not as long as I would have liked it to be but it'll have to do. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
